Cyber Rose Ch.1 (of 3)
by RebelWolf
Summary: My latest Gohan/Videl fic. (there's so few of those here)
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ or its characters.

Author's note: The chapter breaks don't give any closure since this fic wasn't meant to be broken up,but I faced limitations on my web editor so I had to. Don't worry, I'm uploading all three parts on the same day.

"Cyber Rose" Chapter 1

The setting was perfect--complete silence. Gohan focused inwardly, his breathing relaxed, his body poised in contentment. If an inadament object could "feel", the large, jutting mountain face in front of the warrior would quiver. Suddenly, the ground trembled around the young adult. In the same instant he launched himself toward the defenseless mountainside. With the target area chosen, Gohan pulled his right arm back to strike and immediately lurched backward awkwardly, trying desperately to cease his forward motion.

"GOTEN!!!"

A pair of puppy-dog like eyes looked up at him in complete innocence and naivety. Not being able to comprehend why his brother had yelled at him, Goten resumed his reason for interrupting his brother's training.

"Brother, looky look. It's a baby snake."

Normally Gohan would be equally interested in nature's creatures, but right now his training was vital. While he was no longer training for some upcoming battle, he still felt the need to maintain his physical fitness and technical skills. Training time was so rare with his mother making him attend high school plus his side job as the Great Saiyaman.

"Goten, I'm trying to train."

"But brother--"

"Goten, why don't you go see when mom's leaving to Bulma's? Then you can go with her and play with Trunks."

"But I want to be with you!" Goten cried as he dropped the little snake.

"Goten, I'm leaving in a little while myself. I'm meeting Videl and the rest of the study group in Satan City."

"Can I go with you?"

"No. Do you want me to tell mom that you're getting in the way of my studying again?"

Goten sniffled for a moment then his expression briefly flashed that of pure cunning.  
"And I'll tell mom that you two aren't really studying anyway."

Gohan gulped. He hadn't expected his naive little brother to pick up on that yet. Perhaps Vegeta's little brat...err, son was beginning to rub off on Goten. Trunks, though only a year older than Goten was proving that he had his mother's intelligence and his father's deceitful cunning. He could smell a deception a world away. Perhaps Goten was learning the skills to do the same.

"How would you know such a thing Goten? What did mom say about lies?"

Goten shuffled some dirt with his foot shyly. "I don't know for sure, but I've watched movies with people your age in them and what they really do when hanging out. And Trunks also told me all about it."

"Does mom know you're watching movies above your age level?"

Goten became defensive. "She can't tell me what I can and can't watch at Trunks' house. Besides brother, isn't that how you learn--by watching and reading things beyond your age? Mom once told me to challenge myself. So isn't that what I'm doing?"

Gohan looked over his brother suspiciously, trying to discern fi it was really his little brother Goten or something else in disguise. Perhaps Goten had untapped intelligence just like when he surprised everyone with his powers? Was it really possible? If Goten was smart then their father, Goku also had untapped intelligence. Unfortunately there was no way of finding out. Son Goku was among the dead. Maybe someday, but right now, Gohan needed to deal with his little brother and the situation he had now created.

_A few hours later at Sharpener's residence in Satan City..._

"Uhh, Gohan, who's this uh...uhm--"

"Sharpener, this is my little brother, Goten. I well, kinda got stuck with him. Don't worry, he'll be good."

Eliza was immediately fascinated in the little tike. "He's so adorable!" she cooed.

Goten shyly slid behind his brother's leg for protection.

"Goten, she's Eliza, one of Videl's best friends."

Goten peered out from behind Gohan's pant leg.

Videl snuck around behind them and plucked Goten off of his older brother's leg. "Gotchya!"

"Eeeeeyaaa! Videl?! You sneak! Leggo of me! You're such a meanie!"

"I owe you for not listening to me when I watched you the other day."

"But I WAS listening. I just wasn't doing what I heard. C'mon Videl, put me down, please!?"

"Exactly."

"Brother, help me?"

Gohan smiled innocently. "You were told to obey Videl as you would mom or me. It's your own fault Goten."

"You're mean too brother. " Goten muttered while pouting and just hanging from Videl's outstretched arm.

Eliza stepped forward once Goten had stopped squirming. "We won't bite. I just adore little kids like you." she giggled while ruffling up his hair then pinched Goten's cheeks.

"EEeeeech! Girlie germs!" Goten spat while resuming his squirming.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to come with me Goten." Gohan added with a snicker.

"Then let me go to Trunks' place then!"

"You're here now Goten."

Moments later Goten silently sat against a wall munching on cookies while his brother led a study session at the dining room table.

"Sharpener, that is a protist NOT a bacteria."

"Gohan, who cares?! It's not like we see these things with our own eyes anyway."

"They're visible under a microscope."

"Shut up Eliza."

"Biology is boring anyway Gohan. Let's go over a different subject." Videl groaned.

"Biology, boring? Hmm, let's see if I can come up with a topic you'll all find interesting and have it still be biology. Turn to chapter 19. Heheh, it'll also relate to our Health Studies midterm too."

All flipped to the chapter Gohan had suggested.

"Reproduction and development. Gohan, who knew you'd actually be familiar with that subject." Sharpener teased.

Gohan blushed, unaware that he did so.

"He's the Great Son Gohan! He knows lots of things, don't ya Gohan?" Videl chimed in while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, well, uh..."

"Hey Gohan, have you ever heard of the Kama Sutra ?" Sharpener taunted with an evil stare.

Goten's attention was instantly grabbed at the familiar sound of the book. He innocently walked over and placed his chin on the table. "Isn't that the book with all those strange fusion poses brother?"

Gohan gasped and turned a deep red while the others gaped in astonishment. Gohan remained calm. "Uhhh, Goten what do you know about that?"

"Mom has that book under her bed. Trunks and I found it once when we were playing fort."

Gohan thought about it for a moment. That was a real possibility considering ChiChi had to practically teach Goku everything in regards to married life. "Goten, never tell anyone that you know about that."

"Okay brother, but still, what are those fusion poses?"

"Goten, they're not fusion poses. They have nothing to do with martial arts."

"Oh? Guess that's why Trunks punched me hard when I tried to get him to do one of those with me?"

The entire group, including Gohan laughed hysterically. Goten became serious. "It's not funny."

"Hey Gohan! You'd better be careful. Your kid brother's going to surpass you in a knowledge area." Sharpener taunted.

Gohan smiled innocently, but remained quiet. He hardly thought of that portion of life as being an intellectually stimulating subject. To him, it was more of an instinctive behavior governed by hormones and age...more science than socialism.

_The next day..._

"Gohan, get in here now young man!"

"Awww, mom."

"NOW!"

"But I was jus--"

"I said NOW!"

Gohan sighed in defeat as he trudged back into the house. Trying to find a balance between training and concentrating on his studies was proving more difficult than he wished it to be. As he entered the kitchen, Goten stared at him curiously. Gohan annoyingly awaited the little boy's sarcasm.Trunks had influenced yet another phase of behavior in Goten...whenever somebody is in trouble and it isn't you, make sure to rub it in.

"Ha! You got in trouble and I didn't. Nyah Nyah! You suck!"

"GOTEN MOUTH! If I hear trash like that again, you will be eating three bars of soap for a meal!" ChiChi yelled from the adjacent room.

"Sorry mom." Goten muttered.

Gohan smirked but said nothing then headed into the room occupied by his mother.

She quickly noticed her son's presence. "Gohan, lift the furniture for me so I can vacuum please."

"Uh, sure mom." Gohan replied as he easily lifted the sofa, then table, then chair, and other obstacles as she moved along with the cleaner.

"Thank you son. Now, I do believe you have your studies to attend to?"

"Mom I--"

"Gohan---"

"Yes, mom." Gohan replied softly as he departed for his room.

"And no phone young man!"

"Yes mom."

ChiChi continued her housework muttering about how proud she was of her son being Mr. Popularity at school and in Satan City and yet still maintaining study habits and good grades. As a typical teenager would, Gohan typically spent hours on the phone or hanging out with friends. ChiChi had never answered so many calls from so many different girls before an all of them asking to speak with HER Gohan. Goten answered on occasion and he to, seemed amazed at his brother's popularity. Of course, he loved to razz him about it and sometimes even told girls on the phone to take a number because so and so called before they did. When some of the girls asked him to explain himself, Gohan used his father's trademark tactic--ignorance. Honestly though, he didn't have the slightest idea what the girls wanted with him anyway.

One girl was different however. Videl didn't gawk or drool or teehee like the others. She was his closest friend, even when counting guys in the total. He could tell her anything...except along the lines of other girls. Why did she always get upset and pouty with him whenever he mentioned another girl's name? Was it possible she was jealous? But why? She was his best friend afterall.

Shutting the door and clicking the radio on, Gohan sat on his bed and stared out the window. He needed to talk to Videl. He wasn't sure why, but he just needed to. With a glance at his computer, Gohan smirked a smirk even Vegeta would be proud of. Of course! Hail the internet and those things called 'chat rooms!' Using his communicator/transformation watch he beeped in her code then patiently waited to see if she'd get the hint. Having her as Great Saiyaman 2 had developed some unforseen perks. Within minutes, Videl met him in their personal chat room.

Hiya Gohan. What happened to the phone? You usually call rather than beep me here.

My mother.

Oh. Bummer.

Hey, what are you doing on Saturday?

Why?

No particular reason. Just thought maybe would could hang out, that is if we're not called into action.

Hang out?You, Gohan, want to 'hang out?'

Maybe do a little training? I could teach you a couple of bullet dodging techniques.

Sounds good. I'd like to whip your butt anyway.

You know you're dreaming.

I know. And what do you dream about Great Saiya-Gohan?

No comment.

Yeah right.

Don't start Videl

You scared of me?

Heck no!

So there.

Where?

Huh?

Heheh

GOHAN!

I win.

I wasn't playing. HA! Uhm, hey Gohan?

What?

Hang on a sec.

k

Videl set up her camera.

There. See me?

I need a blindfold.

GOHAN!!!

jus'kiddin'

Hook yours up?

I can't. Goten and Trunks abused it. Mom ripped it out and put it under lock and key.

Abused it?

Don't ask.

I gotta. What'd they do?

Naked butt shots.

Eeeew. Gross!

On my account.

Ouch.

Suddenly Goten charged into the bedroom.

Gotta go. Bro's here! TTL Videl!

Laterz Gohan

_And thus ends chapter 1._


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ or its characters.

"Cyber Rose" Chapter 2

Goten jumped onto his own bed and was playing with some new action figures Trunks had given him last month.

"Goten?"

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to study. Do you mind?"

"No you weren't. You were talkin' to Viiiii-delll."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I do."

"Well, I'm studying now so go and play somewhere else, please?"

"Can't."

"Can't?"

"Mom's in a cleaning frenzy. I'll be next if she sees me. I don't wanna bath."

"Baths are nice Goten."

"Not how mom does them. And she won't let me take one by myself yet. I'm a big boy. I know how to clean myself."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in curiousity,but decided not to inquire. Both he and Goten were growing up faster than she wanted to accept and she was hanging on to every ounce of childhood she could keep in Goten.

"Then, can you just play quietly okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

For roughly fifteen minutes, Gohan studied in relative quiet until...

"I'm the hater of Crime! The Champion of Justice! The----"

Gohan turned abruptly in time to see Goten with his old Great Saiyaman helmet. Since he had switched to a bandana and sunglasses, the helmet just hung out in his closet.

Now on Goten's head, or rather completely covering all of the boy's head, Goten attempted to mimic his older brother's alter ego, complete with poses. "Hey brother! Looky look! Can I be part of your team?"

Gohan laughed despite himself. He wanted to yell at Goten for getting into his things as well as making noise, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Besides, it was nice to be idolized by someone. Watching Goten run through numerous poses, Gohan realized something...those poses really did look stupid! He made a mental note to design a new set later.

Unable to see correctly in the helmet (the visor was down over his nose), Goten tripped over some of Gohan's books and splatted onto the floor. The helmet rolled off and landed beside Gohan's feet.

"Okay, Goten, you had your fun. Now can I get back to studying?"

With sad, droopy eyes, Goten nodded.

"And put this back where you found it."

"But--"

"No buts. Just do it."

"You sound more and more like mom everyday!" Goten angrily yelled before grabbing the helmet and trudging back to the closet with a pout.

Gohan thought about it and cringed. Great Dende! He didn't ever want to be like his mother in that respect! A few moments of silence passed as he waited to make sure Goten wouldn't bother him again. Goten resumed his playing as Gohan once again dived into the books. Problem was, he couldn't concentrate anymore. His mind kept returning to Videl.

"Hey Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it your bedtime?"

Goten just stared at him innocently. Gohan decided to opt for a new tactic.

"Goten, if you go to bed now we can both get up extra early and train before I go to school."

Goten's eyes lit up. "Can we? Really?"

Gohan nodded.

"Okay. Don't forget to wake me." Goten excitedly replied as he stripped off his clothes, threw on his pajamas and dived under the covers. Gohan made sure he was all tucked in before shutting off the main light. His desk lamp and monitor glare would be sufficient light. He waited several minutes, thumbing through his Health Studies text. Sure enough, like their father, Goten was sound asleep almost instantly. With a devillish smirk, Gohan returned to his computer and beeped Videl.

Took you long enough Gohan.

I thought it was rather fast considering.

You really oughta ask you mom for your own room

This IS my own room. It's Goten that needs to ask

Just tell your mom you need your space

Like she'd believe that

Give her the 'I'm a young MAN now' reason

She'd say use the bathroom

Oh. How about the 'interfere with my studies' approach?

Already tried that. It'd work on my old mom, but not this new, changed mom

You have one strange family Gohan

And you don't?

Yours is stranger though

Got me there

Hey Gohan, have you done the Health Studies homework yet?

No

Really!!!???

Distractions

You calling ME a distraction!?

.......

GOHAN!

That was a compliment Videl

Eh?

Think about it

I don't like to think so much

Thinking's good for ya

For you maybe

Trains body and mind

Gohan, you naughty boy

???

Hang on. I forgot the naivety trait in your family.

Videl then dashed over to her dresser, pulled out a magazine and opened the middle section to the camera for Gohan to see.

Gohan nearly fell over in his chair as he gasped. Desperately trying to keep quiet, he buried his face in his text for a minute. Finally, he returned to the keyboard. VIDEL, WHAT THE!?

Oh please. It's along the subject of our Health Studies right?

But I really don't need to look at a naked man

Maybe not. But I do

Eeeeeehhh???

Oh Gohan, your innocence is cute, but getting annoying.

???

I give up. I got it. Here's a special assignment for ya. Read ahead two chapters in the Health Studies text

Why?

Just do it for me, okay?

???

Think of it as training Gohan. You trained me on 'ki' and now I'm going to train you on a different power

Another power?

Of body and mind

I'm not familiar with such a power

I know. It's obvious

Videl?

Trust me, Gohan

I'm in trouble aren't I?

Trouble?

Always in trouble when you're involved

Gohan!

Just then Videl heard her father yelling "Lights out!"  
Gotta go Gohan. Pop's in a rage. Good night Gohan

Good night Videl. C-ya in school tomorrow

Right. Same time. Same place

At that Gohan turned off his computer and glanced at his text again. What did she mean by 'another power?' Did his dad, Piccolo, or anyone else know of this other power? He opened up the text and glanced at the table of contents. Finding the current chapter of study, he counted two chapters after. The title of the section that contained the two next chapters was "Human Sexuality, Love, and Marriage." What did either subject have to do with power? Gohan's eyebrows raised in bewilderment. Glancing at the clock, he realized that pondering time was over. He'd have to sleep on it and bug her at school about it.

_end ch. 2_


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ or its charaters.

"Cyber Rose" Chapter 3

The next morning, Gohan awoke before Goten as usual. Of course their mother was already up. Quietly Gohan showered, dressed, and snuck into the kitchen. If he wasn't out the door soon, Goten would awaken to the smell of food. Like their father, Goten's alarm clock was frequently food. Gohan seemed to be the only exception to that Son male instinct. Sure he loved to eat, but it wasn't on top of his 'vital list' like it was for his father and brother. Gohan sushed his mother from talking as he helped her set the table. She immediately understood Gohan's reasoning. A newly energized Goten was worse than a kid hyped up on sugar and caffeine. Gohan wolfed down his breakfast in the usual saiyan manner before darting out the door. Just as he opened the door, he halted mid-stride in shock.

"Morning brother! Looky look! It's a fuzzy caterpillar."

Gohan nodded though still stunned and patted his brother on the head. Goten never ceased to amaze them with unpredictable antics. He'd actually used his brother's this time by sneaking out of their bedroom window.

"Are we gonna train now brother?"

"Uhm, sure, but only for a short while. I'm running later than I thought."

Goten nodded as the two dashed off to the fields behind Mt. Paozu. Gohan was dressed in his school clothes rather than his gi so he primarily coached Goten's training instead of participating himself. A little while later both returned back to the house. Gohan then departed for school.

Once at school, Gohan immediately sought out Videl at their usual location and their usual time, namely Videl's locker.

"Good morning Videl."

"Well good morning to you too Son Gohan."

"So what's that unit have to do with this power you mentioned?"

"Haven't figured it out yet eh?"

"Well...no."

"Okay, hint two...not the sex or the marriage parts though they have something to do with it later, but focus on the word 'love'."

"Hmm, how does love factor into power? Can it be tapped so that one's ki can be increased?"

Videl giggled. "You really are of warrior blood aren't you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Videl giggled again. Gohan grew impatient. "C'mon Videl. You're just meanly teasing me now."

Videl tapped his nose with a finger. "But you're so cute like this."

"Like what?" Gohan asked as he stepped back to try to increase distance between them. While he enjoyed Videl's closeness, it had a strange effect on his body, heart, and mind, especially when not distracted by things such as fighting thugs. Videl noticed how her proximity unnerved this supposedly skilled warrior when his guard was down. She knew how to rattle his senses and ignite his instincts. While he hadn't quite figured out the meaning of it all, Videl knew exactly what he was dealing with and she played on it. She continued to close the distance on him, matching every one of his steps with two slow steps of her own. Gohan continued his retreat, that is until he ran out of room and backed into a wall of lockers with a thud. He tried to sidestep away, but Videl caught up to him and placed her arms on both sides of him and onto the lockers. Gohan was pinned between the lockers and Videl and now prevented from any 'normal' escape.

"Videl, c'mon, stop playing." Gohan whined softly, the discomfort evident in his voice.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Videl purred.

"Let me go, please?"

"Why?"

"Cause we'll get into trouble."

"I won't fall for that one hero."

Gohan blushed and giggled nervously while pointing over her shoulder. Videl followed his finger and looked behind herself. There, standing with arms folded was the principal of Orange Star High. Videl chuckled and blushed while allowing Gohan to slink safely out of her confinement.

"I'm sorry Mr. Principal. I was uh, well, teaching Gohan a new move I learned from the police on how to corner a thug."

The principal slowly grinned. "Of course Videl. How could I even think it would be anything else. But honestly Videl, you shouldn't pick on the weaker students. He looked pretty frightened."

*Gohan weak!? And the Earth's made of pudding!* Videl thought before replying. "Right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"That's our heroine. Good day Videl." the principal replied as he waved and continued his stroll down the hallway. Videl let out a sigh of relief before scanning the crowd of students for Gohan. He'd managed to slink away completely. She shrugged and continued her way to her first class. Sure enough she also found Gohan. He was in his assigned seat, talking to Eliza as if nothing had happened. This of course, prompted Videl into action. She leaned over behind him and whispered into his ear.  
"Coward."

"eeeeeh?"

She stood back up and plopped into her own assigned seat which was just a couple seats down from his. She then leaned over and stared at him, anticipating a response. Gohan just stared dumbly at her in the typical Son way.

"Power." she mouthed. He continued his bewildered stare only now with a raised eyebrow. She was going to take it farther, but the instructor entered and started class. And so Videl raised her nose into the air with a pride driven sniff and turned her attention to whatever the instructor was saying.

Gohan found himself completely ignoring hte lesson. He was running through all the possible combinations he could think of for 'love' and 'power.' His was completely lost in his own mind until...

"Son Gohan? Son Gohan!? SON GOHAN!!!"

Gohan was finally snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly found himself nose to nose with one upset instructor. Gohan screeched then stared dumbly back at the instructor.

Eliza, Sharpener, and Videl were laughing softly. The instructor pointed towards the door. Gohan knew what it meant, he'd been through this before. He got up and trudged out the door to stand in the hall with water buckets in hand. After class (and now with twice the homework than the rest of the class), Gohan still hadn't arrived at a solution to Videl's love/power puzzle.

Videl met him at his locker. "I'm sorry Gohan."

"Why?"

"For getting you in trouble."

"You always get me into trouble Videl. There's no need to apologize. Besides where would my life be without your troublemaking abilities?" Gohan teased.

"You'd be a goody-goody beyond anyone's imagination." Videl joked.

"What's so bad about that?"

Videl giggled. "Nothing except, there's no such person. And if there was they'd be chastised as a freak."

"Okay, enough about that. You still haven't helped me solve your riddle. How is love powerful? I cannot figure out how it can influence power."

Videl laughed then suddenly became very serious. Her eyes bored into Gohan's own. He instinctively cowered and began to retreat. Again Videl pinned him up against the lockers.

*How the hell did I fall for that maneuver again!? Father never fell for the same move twice! I'm such an idiot! Or is it that I _like_ being pinned by Videl?* Gohan thought as he waited for Videl's next move.

Videl grinned then looked both ways in the hall. The were unobserved and no teachers or principals in sight. Returning her attention back to Gohan, she grabbed his chin, floated slightly to match his own height, and brushed his lips with her own. Gohan was taken aback, but didn't protest. In an instant it was over anyway. Videl returned to the solid floor and backed away. She then met his eyes once again.  
"That dear Gohan IS the power of love." she whispered. Gohan was in some stupified state. She giggled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I gotta get to class. You'd better too if you don't want to spend another session in the hallway." she said as she darted off to class leaving Gohan to his own fate.

After a moment had passed, Gohan jumped back into reality and stared at Videl's departing form. He quickly put away his books, slammed his locker shut, and ran after her.

"Hey Videl wait! What was that all about?" he yelled down the hall at her. He finally caught up with her just before she entered the girls locker room. She winked then motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper to him. He did as she requested.

"Power." she whispered again with a smirk and then entered the locker room. Gohan started to follow her.

"Gohan! Unless you have some special power that changes you into a golden-haired girl or something, you're not allowed in here." Videl giggled.

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed his surroundings. He then blushed furiously and quickly exited without a single word while the girls inside broke into hysterical giggles. Seconds later, the bell rang.

"Crap! I'm late for class!" Gohan exclaimed to himself while dashing into the boys locker room.

For the rest of the day, Videl refused to answer any of Gohan's questions aobut love or power. She told him to 'sleep on it' by the time school was out for the day.

When Gohan arrived at home, he ran the question past his mother in hopes of at least some more hints or suggestions.

"Love and power? Dear Gohan why are you pondering such a silly thing?"

"It's silly mother? You mean there's no correlation?"

"Oh there is, but you're the wrong sex to unlock its potential."

"Wrong sex?"

"It's a power only females are known to posses Gohan. Or at least the majority with this ability are female."

"Really?"

"How else do you think Bulma and I could keep and control the only two full-blooded, strongest in the universe saiyan warriors?"

"Must be some strong power. So why does Videl bring this up to me?"

ChiChi's eyes suddenly widened with excitement.

"She did!? I just knew it! Oh Gohan, you've made your mother so happy!" she enthusiastically exclaimed as she hugged her eldest, now stunned son.

"Uhhh, mother?"

Goten walked in upon hearing his mother's cheery voice. "What'd brother do mom? Is Gohan and Videl getting married finally?"

Gohan sputtered, amazed at how many exaggrations his mother was giving to his little brother.

"No, no Goten, I'm too young for that right now." Gohan managed to say though directing the statement more towards his mother than brother.

"But mom says---"

ChiChi immediately rushed over to her younger son and covered his mouth with her hand while giggling uncomfortably.

Gohan just gave them a confused look and opted for a change of subject. "When's dinner ready?"

"In about thirty minutes."

"Okay mom. I'm going to go study until then. Call me when it's ready."

ChiChi nodded while Goten squirmed out of her grasp. He was about to follow his brother to their room until dear ol' mom used her diversion.

"Goten, cookie?"

Goten's eyes widened and he quickly did an 'about face' and darted back into the kitchen. "I can have one? Really mom?"

ChiChi handed her youngest son a freshly made, just out of the oven cookie. "Now Goten, promise not to bother your brother."

"'kay mom. I promise." Goten said between bites. ChiChi gave him a couple more and he made his way to the living room and flicked on the tv. ChiChi didn't need to worry aobut ruining the boy's appetite. He was his father's son afterall, perhaps moreso than his older brother.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Gohan set his bookbag on his bed and turned on his computer to check for any important emails. He skimmed past the announcements about graduation and the senior class trip and quickly opened the one that was from Videl.

It read:  


_If love was an ocean, but you were afraid of water,_

_would you stand in the sand and look at it,_

_waiting to feel the mist of its waves?_

_Or would you take the chance, dive right in, and not think about it?_

Gohan stared blankly at the screen, pondering the words upon it. Videl was up to her riddles again. For several minutes he contemplated the meanings of the words and any relevance. Finally, with a grin of satisfaction, he replied to her message this way:

_Love causes pain._

_Love cures pain._

_And love is a pain._

He then added a P.S.

_The power of love is something most women possess. It brings males to their knees no matter how strong or skilled they are. There is no defense against love. I know that now. I also know that you have this power within you too and that I am the target. And so, I surrender to its mighty power. But have mercy on me, for I do so willingly._

Gohan then sent the message and smiled happily. *Love at first sight? My father apparently fell prey to it and now so am I. Love is indeed the strongest power in the universe.*

Later that evening, Videl read his message and grinned. Gohan was hers. She silently thanked the powerful essence called love and for her good fortune in finding one who loved her back...his name...Son Gohan.

END.


End file.
